1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
Among techniques for recording images by irradiating an optical recording-type display medium with light, a display medium capable of color display has been disclosed, the medium having a display layer in which multiple liquid-crystal layers are stacked between a pair of electrodes, and the display being realized by applying different threshold voltages to change the alignment of each of the liquid-crystal layers.